Celebratory Drinks
by ashenoaks
Summary: After a successful High Dragon hunting trip, Inquisitor Trevelyan celebrates at the tavern. But where will her drunken exploits lead her? Perhaps to the door of Skyhold's resident dashing ex-Templar?
1. CH1 - A Drunken Visit

Cullen sat at his desk, listening to the gentle howl of the wind on the stone parapets outside his office. He sat back in his chair and sighed.

Suddenly the door burst open.

Cullen stood, hand reaching for his sword only for Inquisitor Trevelyan to saunter into the room.  
Cullen took his hand from the pommel of his sword and groaned.  
"Inquisitor. You scared me half to death! What can I do for you?" He asked, his heart still pounding wildly in his chest.

"Cullen!" The Inquisitor slurred. "Cullen, Bull and I were just having a drink in-" she paused, raising her hand to her chest. She let out a loud hiccough and continued. "-in the tavern, to ssss...celebrate!"  
Cullen gaped.  
"Inquisitor! A-are you drunk?!" He exclaimed.  
The Inquisitor stumbled further into the room, almost falling before Cullen caught her by the arm and hauled her to her feet.  
"Maker, look at you, you're a bloody mess."  
"We killed a High Dragon! In Crestwood!" The Inquisitor grinned.  
Cullen frowned.  
"I do hope you're joking, Inquisitor. Not that I don't think you're capable of course, but I'm _sure_ you would have discussed such a dangerous mission with advisors first."  
He watched as the Inquisitor swayed on her feet and then begin to crumple as her knees gave out.  
"Sweet Maker." Cullen mumbled as he gently picked up the Inquisitor.

He stood for a moment before realising he couldn't be seen just carrying the Inquisitor back to her rooms unconscious.  
He placed her on the red settee at the front of his office.  
Cullen called for a messenger to discreetly bring Cassandra to help the Inquisitor to her bed.  
He waited patiently at her desk for Cassandra to arrive.

Before long, someone strolled up to the open door.  
Not who Cullen was expecting though, for instead of the stalwart Seeker he had come to respect he was staring at smirking face of Dorian Pavus; Skyhold's resident smartass.


	2. CH2 - A Hungover Awakening

"Evening Commander, I trust all is well?" Dorian said, crossing his arms and leaning against the threshold.  
"Dorian." Cullen replied sharply, unimpressed.  
"I do say, not the warm welcome I was hoping for. You are such a handsome man, Commander, not even a smile for your dear friend Dorian?"  
"Where's Cassandra? I didn't ask for you."  
"Seeker Pentaghast? Maker, who knows? Off intimidating some poor recruit, I'm sure. Now, what was this I hear about some Qunari Ale and our endearing Herald?"  
He turned to look at the Inquisitor now laying on the comfortable cushions.  
"Oh, what a sight! She must be ever so fun at parties!"  
Cullen stood up.  
"Listen Dorian, I just need you to take her back to her rooms."  
Dorian smirked.  
"And why can't you do it, Commander?"  
"You know damn well-" he sighed, clutching his temple. "Dorian please, just take her back to her rooms."  
Dorian rolled his eyes dramatically.  
"Oh alright, anything for such a dashing fellow" he said, winking at the Commander.

Back in her room, Inquisitor Trevelyan sat up, holding her head in her hands.  
"Andraste's tits, what did I drink last night?" she mumbled to herself, clutching her stomach.  
She called her Lady in Waiting to fetch her some water and draw her a hot bath.  
The woman bowed her head and turned to do her duties.  
"Liola, wait-" the Inquisitor called.  
Liola stopped and looked towards the Inquisitor.  
"Yes, my Lady Herald?" she asked.  
"Could you send for Commander Cullen? I have business to disucss with him regarding my recent mission with the High Dragon. Thank you."  
Liola bowed and continued on her way.

Before long there was a gentle bell ringing near the Inquisitor's desk. She called out from her place curled up on the bed.  
"Come in, Cullen."  
He made his way up the stone stairs and stopped when he saw her.  
"Oh Aularia, you are a sight" he said quietly, his eyebrows furrowed.  
The Inquisitor slowly sat up, her head spinning.  
"Cullen, did... did I visit you last night?" She asked him.  
Cullen held back a smile as he walked towards her bed and took a seat on her sofa.  
"Yes, you could say that."  
"Did I... say anything, strange? Do anything odd?"  
"Not that I had noticed, Inquisitor, why? Is there a problem?"  
She could tell he was amused.  
"Do you think this is funny, Commander?"  
Cullen couldn't hold back a chuckle.  
"A little bit, yes." 


End file.
